


ardently

by heartland



Series: contentment [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Harry, Pride and Prejudice References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartland/pseuds/heartland
Summary: Harry comes home, Louis confesses.This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "board". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,click here, and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3),click here. You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challengehere.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: contentment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Prompt 5.4: Board





	ardently

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the third part of my series for the wordplay fic challenge. This is the last word for the challenge, but I think I am going to try and continue this story, although I am not one hundred percent certain yet. As always, thank you for any sort of appreciation/kudos/comments! It always makes me super happy when people enjoy my writing! If you feel so inclined, you can also find my tumblr post for this series [here](https://lovely-hl.tumblr.com/post/622908011656118272/contentment-a-series-written-by-lovely-hl)

Louis jolts a bit when he hears the door to his flat swing open, but soon he’s distracted by Harry’s voice filling the room, reassuring him that he’s the one who just walked in since Louis can’t actually see him. His voice trails a bit, a hint that he’s pacing into the kitchen, probably going to unbox their dinner. 

Then he’s there, making his way to join him on the sofa with a plate in each of his hands. 

“Hi lov- Lou, are you alright?” And right then Louis realizes that he must look dreadful because Harry is giving him a concerned stare and sets the plates down quickly on the coffee table in front of them so he can grab onto his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Shit, yeah Harry I’m fine, it’s just that when you were at work today, I went out with Liam and the others, and for some reason, the topic of Pride and Prejudice came up, and well they told me that you love the book and the film, and when I got home I couldn’t stop thinking about why I didn’t know this about you… like if you love it so much? And I sort of looked it up online and then ended up watching the entire film, and I absolutely loved it, but then I got a bit anxious thinking you’d be upset with me for watching it without you, and now you’re here and I’m babbling and - wow I’m sorry, fuck.” Louis was breathing heavily now after spitting that all out and he hasn’t looked up from the spot where their hands are intertwined, and he feels like such an idiot and a horrible boyfriend. 

On the other hand, Harry is a bit shocked, but not the least bit angry. In fact, his heart hurts a bit that the boy sitting here next to him, that he happens to be so in love with, would even worry about something like this. Harry doesn’t think to do anything but rub small circles on the top of Louis’ hand, and he also can’t resist letting a smile come to his face. 

When Louis finally glances up at him, he quickly places his other hand on the side of his face, letting out a content sigh. 

“Lou, it’s okay. I’m not upset. Listen, I dunno, I think the reason I never mentioned it to you was because I used to always talk about it when I was younger in school, and other kids used to jab at me about it, it got to me after a while? I never stopped loving the story, but I just began to talk about it less often. Actually, I think I only used to chat about it with Gemma, because she loves it too.” 

Now Louis feels like more of an idiot, and it must show because Harry leans in to press their lips together softly, the way he does when he wants to speak through touch.

When he pulls back finally, Louis just stares at him, once again caught off guard by how gorgeous he is. He thinks it first, but must say it out loud in nothing louder than a whisper, 

“How’d you first hear about it, the story?”

Harry chuckles and runs his now free hand through his short curls. “Oh, um it was actually when I was about twelve, I was kind of like on this ‘board’ at school for our book club, and we each had to choose a book to read and give a bit of a report on to the rest of the group? And one of the girls did hers on Pride and Prejudice, which obviously impressed our teacher because of how advanced the book was for our age, but she did a really good job and I actually went up to her after the class to ask some questions about it, and she let me borrow her copy! I finished it in like two or three days and would not stop talking about it in the club and with this new friend of mine.” 

Harry pauses for a moment and smiles, and Louis can tell he’s just remembered something that he hasn’t thought of for a while. “And actually, at the end of that year, she told me that her family was moving and she wouldn’t be in school anymore, so on our last day, she gave me her copy of the book to keep as a gift… I’ll never forget how happy I was at that moment. I think that it’s just always been really special to me since then?”  
Louis can’t stop grinning, and he’s almost sure there’s tears pooling in his eyes. Harry suddenly feels like he’s about to cry as well, but it’d be for a good reason of course. 

“Lou, I own the film on my laptop… we could watch it tonight together? I know you just saw it but- I dunno.” Harry picks at his fingers as he mumbles the last part out.

In no time, Louis is already pacing out of the living area, his voice trailing behind him. “Is your laptop in your bag, H?”


End file.
